No tengas miedo
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Ella estaba dispuesta a proteger su portería pero un suceso repentino la hacía morirse del miedo... Él estaba aquí para motivarla y darle fuerzas como todo su equipo Mención Endo x Aki AU, durante la batalla final del Raimon contra Génesis


**Esta historia será un AU, en el partido contra Genesis con un cambio en el marcador, en el que Raimon logra ganar al máximo equipo alienígena un 5-4**

**Aki será la portera y Tachimukai lesionado**

**Por último la pareja a tratar será Endo x Aki, de manera indirecta pero se le menciona**

**Que lo disfruten, Yuzu y fuera**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aki estaba frente a la portería dispuesta a defender el arco de Raimon ya que Tachimukai a pesar de haber logrado perfeccionar la Mano Invencible como en haber parado hasta las técnicas más poderosas del equipo Genesis se lesionó un brazo debido al extenuante uso de esa técnica a lo cual fue llevado al banquillo y reemplazado por la joven primera gerente del Raimon que no dudó un momento en desvestirse y ponerse la camiseta de su amigo Endo y luchar en el arco.

Endo como los demás festejaban el tercer ante el máximo equipo extraterrestre, el gol obviamente fue anotado por la técnica combinada de Gouenji y Fubuki quienes estaban rodeados de sus amigos y recibían el apoyo de sus amigos mientras ahora Aki estaba rodeada de todos los jugadores que luchaban contra Genesis, Domon e Ichinose que eran sus amigos de infancia, Kidou el estratega, Touko que era su rival como amiga en la cancha y por suouesto Endo, quién siempre era, es y será el amor de su vida.

El partido se había reanudado con la patada inicial de Reina Yagami, Ulvida, que estaba al ataque junto con dos centrocampos de Genesis mientras Hiroto estaba yendo a la zona de su gol de su equipo estando a la defensa posiblemente para ver el movimiento del adversario, mientras con los extraterrestres estaban al ataque pero en menos de nada Ichinose interceptó el balón en un buen robo y en menos de nada lanzó un centro hacia Kido que tenía el esférico bajo su control evadiendo una técnica de barrida de los extraterrestres.

Ahora estaban los goleadores de fuego y hielo al ataque listos para realizar su técnica combinada Fuego Cruzado para dar otro tanto para el Raimon estando en el área de juego, Fubuki iba a tirar pero dio una pase a Gouenji evadiendo una barrida y en menos de nada el joven aplicó su técnica Tormenta Explosiva y en menos de nada el chute de fuego iba hacia desde el área chica pero de pronto Hiroto interceptó el ataque haciendo una contrapatada contra Gouenji el cual cayó al suelo mientras que el pelirrojo que comandaba el ataque desde la defensa.

El joven pelirrojo se la pasó a un defensa el cual lanzó un poderoso pase largo hacia la otra parte de la cancha y en menos de nada Ulvida que corrió con su super velocidad tenía el esférico a su merced pero en menos de nada Endo le robó el balón volviendo el contraataque para el Raimon, eso hizo que en menos de nada Hiroto corrió como una fiera asesina contra el capitán del conjunto relámpago y en menos de nada se lanzó de barrida aunque Endo intentó hacer un intento de saltar pero ya era muy tarde, el castaño cayó al suelo mientras Hiroto corría y dribleaba el balón a toda velocidad yendo hasta fuera del área.

Mientras tanto a la distancia, Kogure, Tsunami y Touko ya iban a encarar al pelirrojo extraterrestre el cual estaba dispuesto a tirar desde donde estaba y en menos de nada exclamó

-¡Ahora verán el terror de Génesis!

En menos de nada el joven lanzó un disparo potente mientras los tres defensas hicieron su técnica El gran muro pero en menos de nada fue destruida y Kabeyama hizo su técnica el muro pero también falló, el poderoso chut era directo apuntando a Aki la cual estaría dispuesta a usar la mano fantasma pero de pronto una ráfaga fue hacia su rostro y…

El pitazo había sonado dando el empate de tres goles de Genesis mientras los demás del Raimon hasta el propio Endo quedaron horrorizados ante la escena de un Hiroto caminando con arrogancia mientra Aki estaba bocarriba gritando de dolor y el balón estaba dentro… Endo estaba con un puñal en su alma al ver tan horrible escena.

Los diez jugadores caminaron corriendo como si de un horrible crimen se tratase mientras Aki se estaba revolcando en medio del dolor sobre todo Endo que estaba temblando, Ichinose apretaba sus puños y dientes como lleno de ira mientras que Domon trataba de tranquilizarlo.

-Aki, ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Kido consternado mientras Haruna y Natsumi corrían hacia donde estaba su querida amiga

-¿Qué tienes Aki? ¿Te sientes bien?- Preguntó Kabeyama todo triste

-¡Mierda! ¡Ese fue un tiro potente!- Exclamó horrorizado Tsunami cuando él y Touko estaban con la camiseta cortada a la altura del estomago aunque la defensa pelirrosa lo tenía mostrando la mitad de su estomago y medio se mostraba sus bragas y sostén (Me gusta escribir fanservive jeje)

Mientras Kogure estaba con una pequeña cortada sobre su mejilla pero leve y sangrando un poco, mientras que el capitán y los demás chicos con Haruna trataban de hacer reaccionar a una pobre Aki que estaba con la mirada aturdida y ojos casi en blanco como si de un momento a otro un ataque de epilepsia le pasaba en menos de nada.

Endo estaba tenido por Gouenji mientras apretaba los dientes pues la ira, el sufrimiento y el arrepentimiento lo carcomían mientras Hiroto al lado suyo tenía maldad dibujada en su rostro.

-Tengo miedo…- Dijo Haruna con voz quebrada mientras Natsumi entendía aquello con el mismo gesto pero cayendo a tristeza por ver a su amiga lastimada

-¿Pero por qué lo hizo?- Se preguntó la castaña y tercera manager mientras ahora miraba al pobre Endo apretando sus puños mientras Ichinose tenía los ojos inyectados de sangre mientras quería moler a puños con el cabrón que le hizo a su amiga

-¡Maldito bastardo, la vas a pagar!- Exclamó el norteamericano mientras apuntaba con el puño hacia el pelirrojo pero en menos de nada Domon lo sujetó de los brazos con tal de evitar una pelea innecesaria mientras Endo como los demás del Raimon miraban con ira y enojo hacia Hiroto sobre todo el chico de bandana naranja.

-Hiroto… ¡No puedo creer que seas capaz de hacer esto con tal de ganar! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!- Gritó el portero mientras ahora Aki estaba con manos y rodillas sobre el suelo mientras miraba al suelo con una sombra y unos ojos completamente aturdidos

-Aki, ¿Estás bien?- Endo como los dos amigos se acercaron a la pelinegra verdosa la cual estaba en shock ante ese golpe mientras era ayudada por Haruna y Natsumi para pararse, la pobre ahora miraba el suelo mientras los diez chicos relámpago estaban en circulo

-S-si…- Susurró temblorosamente la pobre portera mientras Ichinose y Domon que estaban a su lado ponían su mano en el hombro respectivamente

-No te deprimas, Aki-chan, solo fue un gol- Dijo el peliverde flaco alto mientras esbozaba una sonrisa con tal de darle confianza a su amiga aunque no era suficiente

-Tan solo es un empate, vamos Aki- Dijo Touko con una sonrisa leve pero al menos con el propósito de subir la moral a su amiga

-Así es Aki…- Su mirada se alzó cuando se escuchó aquella voz alegre como gruesa tirando a ronca graciosa, era Endo que siempre mantenía esa sonrisa en su rostro que casi tiraba a su sello personal- No te preocupes, Aki, nosotros iremos por otro gol, ya lo verás

Los demás chicos fueron a sus puestos de lucha mientras con Aki solo estaba ella que mantenía su cabeza gacha mientras sus piernas literalmente temblaba y estaba a punto de llorar pero… Endo de manera tranquila y sutil se acercó a ella y de pronto aquello que la aterraba desapareció cuando ese beso en su frente la hizo sentirse por segundos como la número uno.

Ichinose miraba eso con una sonrisa, era una pena estuviera a su lado pero Endo era alguien de tan buen corazón y que mejor que él para hacer feliz a su amiga pero… Cuando miraba a Hiroto y luego a Rika que estaba en el banco gritando como fangirl su apodo de Darling, pues ya tenía un motivo para odiar a ese bastardo como en evitar que Rika jugara en la cancha, tomó su lugar por una fuerte razón y en serio lo fue.

El joven de bandana naranja decidía ir al centrocampo pues debido a su posición como líbero podía jugar bien en cualquier posición mientras tanto Aki estaba que le temblaban las piernas mientras sus fuerzas flaqueaban y amenazaban con disminuirse a cada segundo mientras veía alejar repentinamente los pies de Endo quedando la gran sombra que se dibujaba de Kabeyama.

La pobre pelinegra estaba con ganas de no saber ni que hacer como si ese tiro sobre su cara le hubiese destruido todo su consciente mientras estaba ahí sola y sin hacer nada… De hecho eso era lo que sentía y eso era que lo planeó Hiroto y todo eso resumido en un solo concepto: Miedo.

El partido reanudó con el avance de Endo, Kido y Domon los cuales estaban próximos a usar su técnica Zona Mortal 2 la cual perfeccionaron al enfrentarse contra Caos. La defensa de los extreterrestres máximos no se hizo esperar y uno de ellos que era el más grande y fuerte derribó a Domon que recién recibía una pase corta del capitán como líbero del Raimon.

Ahora el balón fue robado a manos de Ichinose que intentaría con Endo y Domon su técnica del Fenix si es que al menos la fuerza de esa técnica era necesaria para el cuarto tanto, dos defensas iban a marcarlo a lo que el norteamericano se la dio a Fubuki que estaba repentinamente en la zona fuera del área.

En menos de nada Ulvida lo marcaba pero el goleador de hielo burló a la joven y ahora iba libre en menos de nada de tacón se lo pasó a Kido debido a la marca de dos oponentes. El estratega como número 14 corría con velocidad y dio pase centro a Gouenji que ya tenía el control mientras Endo y Domon estaban al ataque y tal como lo planearon usaron de nuevo la Zona Mortal 2 pero fue bloqueada por el muro de tiempo por el portero raro, ese enano fusión de Gaara con el Joker llamado Nero.

En menos de nada el pequeño portero alienígena hizo un saque corto a Hiroto quien la recibió de pecho mientras Endo estaba listo para encarar al capitán pelirrojo

-Eres una molestia, Endo- Hiroto sostenía el balón sobre el suelo como si estuviese seguro de sí mismo como de su victoria- El partido puede que esté en empate pero mira y aprende, estúpido humano

En menos de nada el pelirrojo lanzó un poderoso pase largo justo en frente de Endo el cual quedó sin habla ante tan peligroso pero potente tiro que fue hacia el área de gol del otro lado, los del Raimon estaban sin habla y ahora mudos cuando Ulvida recibió el esférico de pecho y apuntaba a la portería desde fuera del área mientras nuevamente Tsunami y Kogure estaban para detener el tiro.

En el momento cuando Hiroto disparó ese pase largo, Endo sintió una especie de puñalada en su interior como si hubiese presentido una tragedia a lo que se dispuso a correr hacia la otra portería con algo de desesperación mientras con la defensiva en menos de nada Ulvida con un derechazo dio un disparo desde la media distancia.

Kogure comenzó a burlarse de ese tipo de tiro largo, pues a esa distancia ese tiro no tendría problemas para que Aki atrapara aunque sea con una sola mano

-Mira enano, ese tiro es tan fácil, hasta mi abuela atraparía ese tiro- Se burló Tsunami

-Sí, que tiro tan malo, jijiji…- Se rió Kogure

pero quedaron sin habla cuando se voltearon y en menos de nada vieron que el balón iba a la portería mientras Aki estaba inmóvil y parada como si nada mientras tenía una cara llena de tristeza y miedo, todos los miembros del equipo gritaron ante lo que podría inevitable mientras Kabeyama entró en pánico ya que solía jugar de zaguero a pesar de ser defensa.

Ulvida tenía una sonrisa en su rostro complacida de su victoria para su señor y padre Seijiro pero se le borró y una gran ira se le dibujó en su rostro… Los humanos eran los seres más molestos sin lugar a dudas sobre todo esa basura de cabello rosa.

En menos de nada alguien inesperado alguien hizo una salvada que nadie se la imaginaba, Touko en menos de nada se lanzó de tijeras para evitar el tiro y en menos de nada dio un disparo enviando al balón fuera del campo mientras Aki se tumbó de rodillas mientras estaba tratando de llorar cosa que dejó preocupada a los tres defensas y nuevamente al equipo.

Touko se acercó junto con los dos defensas tratando de saber que le pasaba a su portera la cual yacía en un estado de shock, la defensa pelirrosa trataba de hacerle entrar en razón a su amiga portera.

-¿Pero qué te pasa contigo?... No tienes que rendirte, ¡Animo, Aki-chan!

-¿Estás fuera de onda?- Interrogó Tsunami

-Aki-chan…- Preguntó Kogure

En eso llegaron Endo y los demás rodeando en fila a Aki la cual estaba de rodillas mientras de pronto gotas caían sobre el césped del campo, Endo estaba al frente y Aki veía la singular sombre de la cabeza del líbero de bandana naranja. En menos de nada la chica alzó su cara hacia el capitán mientras los demás estaban sin habla cuando una Aki en lágrimas caminó temblando hacia el castaño y se tumbó sobre él y en menos de nada exclamó con destrozo.

-Endo… ¡Tengo miedo, Endo! ¡Tengo miedo al balón! ¡Tengo miedo!

En menos de nada Kido dio un suspiro largo y dijo con algo de pesar

-Chicos creo que…

.

.

.

En el banco

-Creo que Aki no soportará hasta el último minuto…- Dijo Anteojos dejando sin habla a Tachimukai y a las tres féminas que estaban con él, el joven tenía una mano sujeta a un lado de sus lentes como siempre lo hacía para designar técnicas o dar con un punto en el futbol del adversario.

-¿Por qué lo dices Anteojos?- Preguntó Haruna sintiendo lo peor

-Al parecer Hiroto le hizo ese disparo a su rostro a propósito con tal de inspirar miedo en ella, ese tiro de Ulvida parecía ser fácil pero Aki no se movió de nada para detenerlo, un poco más y hubiera sido derrota segura

.

.

.

En menos de nada Ichinose se iba lleno de ira hacia Hiroto con tal de hacerle pagar su acción, Domon estaba detrás para tranquilizarlo mientras los demás a excepción de Endo estaban mirando con completo desdén al pelirrojo de cabellos parados que estaba con una mirada seria pero con su rostro lleno de vulgar triunfo y superioridad, mientras Seijiro sonreía tranquilamente ante el esperanzado e inminente triunfo de sus hijos.

-¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Aki?!- Exclamó enfurecido el centrocampista mientras era sujetado por su amigo peliverde mientras de pronto Endo caminaba lentamente pero determinado a hacer entrar en razón a Hiroto

-Hiroto… ¿Acaso quieres la victoria a ese precio?

-Así es mi estimado Endo, mi meta es ganar para nuestro padre a cualquier costo sin importar lo que haga aunque sea destruyendo a cualquiera que se interponga en nuestro camino

-¡¿Acaso estás loco Gran?!- Exclamó Domon con enojo mientras el aludido solo se volteó y no dijo nada mientras Endo estaba completamente enojado y miró a Aki la cual estaba hincada al suelo mientras Touko y Kabeyama estaban consolándola.

"Aki… Creo que no me lo voy a perdonar jamás"

.

.

.

El partido se reanudó con la patada inicial del Raimon pero el dúo conformado por Hiroto y Reina se los arrebató y en menos de nada el pelirrojo exclamó

-¡Escuchen! ¡Esa portera no hará nada! ¡Ahora podemos anotar sin ningún problema!

-¡Aki, despierta! ¡Debes proteger la portería!- Exclamó Touko que estaba cerca de ella- ¡La pelota es toda tuya, así que prepárate!

-¡Aki, por favor!- Reclamaron Tsunami y Kogure y en menos se unieron para crear la torre grande pero en menos de nada fueron derribados por un potente tiro de uno de los extraterrestres

La ofensiva alienígena iba hacia el área y en menos uno de los centrocampos hizo un tiro directo enviando al suelo a los tres defensas pero en menos de nada Kabeyama lo evitó con su panzazo en menos de nada pero el esférico y ésta vez el tirador era un peliblanco enorme llamado Wheeze (Yuu Izuno) pero Endo intervino e hizo su golpe megatón enviando el balón hacia la otra zona aunque casi fue volando hacia el arco llevándose un chichón en su cabeza y un golpe en su múñeca izquierda la cual usó como soporte para evitar un gol seguro.

-Aki, no tengas miedo…- Decía el chico de la bandana naranja con su sonrisa mientras la joven pelinegra estaba sin habla y un rubor se impregnaba en su rostro al ver que Endo ante esas circunstancias seguía ese chico…

El chico alegre que no se rendía para nada, que pensaba en los demás que a sí mismo y el que pensaba tanto en futbol que se le olvidaba hasta comer, por algo lo apodaban el portero loco. Por algo todos a su alrededor se beneficiaban de él y se motivaban hasta era alguien que trabajaba y entrenaba bastante duro para hacerse fuerte.

-Pero Endo, sus tiros son muy…- Unas manos en sus mejillas y una sonrisa grande poco a poco borraban ese miedo que habitaba en ella, esos orbes castaños por alguna razón le daban las fuerzas y los ánimos necesarios como los que tenía para apoyar a los chicos en su condición de manager pero ahora siendo la tercera portera tenía un deber y era proteger la cancha.

-Tienes que levantarte, Aki… Si terminas de esa manera estarías poniendo abajo el esfuerzo de todos, hasta serías poca cosa, no debes sacrificar el esfuerzo de todos hasta Tachimukai lo dio todo en el campo y no estás sola- Los demás nueve chicos estaban en fila frente a ella- Todos contamos contigo como tú cuentas con ellos y para eso hay que levantarse.

En menos de nada Gouenji de manera sutil le dio el balón y en menos de nada se lo dio a su amiga mientras Ichinose estaba a su lado

-No puedes rendirte, amiga mía, está tener temor o un mal día pero hay que superarlo y levantarse, el juego no se ha terminado así que tenemos chances de ganar

-Este balón contiene los sentimientos de todos nosotros hasta de los que no están en el campo, si te rindes estarías traicionándote a ti misma como a los demás- Decía Fubuki con su sonrisa sincera mientras los demás sonreían teniendo esperanzas

-No olvides a todos los rivales con quienes nos enfrentamos y a los que estuvieron con nosotros en este trayecto y lo dejaron- Dijo Gouenji y en menos de nada ella recordó todo, desde aquellos días en que se fundó el club, cuando ganaron la liga regional y la nacional y cuando se enfrentaron con todos los equipos del instituto Alien.

Kazemaru, Someoka, Aprodite, Kurimatsu y todos los demás… Era cierto, quizás ellos no estaban aquí con ella, Endo y los demás pero dieron lo necesario para no ser olvidado sus esfuerzos…

Aki tomó lentamente el balón y en menos de nada levantó la mirada con sus verdosos ojos llenos de determinación y con una sonrisa enorme y dijo a todos sus amigos

-Chicos, lo siento. No debí dejarme llevar por la situación pero les prometo que protegeré la portería aunque me rompa las manos en ello

-¡Así se habla Aki!- Exclamó Touko mientras todos le seguían

-¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos a ganar a Genesis! ¡Les demostraremos lo que somos capaces!

-¡Sí!- Exclamaron al unísono y se fueron al campo mientras Aki miraba con ese brillo y quizás con amor a su querido capitán el cual no dejaba de dibujar esa sonrisa en su rostro

-Muchas gracias Endo, te prometo que daré todo…

-Aki… Me alegro mucho…-

Ahora en menos de nada Endo quedó cuando sintió un beso en las mejillas y un rubor lo dejaba tonto pero más que avergonzarlo le daba más fuerzas para seguir luchando y teniendo a su portera a su lado, con ella ya tendrían la victoria de dos goles faltantes a su favor y también… Después de ello tener su primera cita luego de tan largo tiempo.

Sin duda su locura por el futbol los mantenía juntos hasta el final…


End file.
